


An Itch That Needed Scratching

by umbrellacorp



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrellacorp/pseuds/umbrellacorp
Summary: What if Nick slayed his familiar and Sabrina and Nick got to experience the last night of the Lupercalia festival alone. Tonight, Sabrina would be transformed. Nick was going to show her power that she never knew she had, an innate carnal power. They were about to become the most powerful union of the Church of Night.





	An Itch That Needed Scratching

**Author's Note:**

> This is a steamy one-shot of what could have happened during the last night of Lupercalia. Warning: Very mature content ahead. 
> 
> Edit: just added some more internal dialogue to build Sabrina's character and feelings. Enjoy!

This was it. Tonight was the last night of Lupercalia. Sabrina was still reeling after everything that happened with Nick and his familiar last night. Even though it was necessary, she still felt a little guilty about everything. Nick seemed fine after they left the woods, but she could sense this profound sadness in him.

Nonetheless, she felt ready. Ready to give a part of herself that she always felt wasn't fully blossomed. She wasn't sure if it was the moon, or just the energy of Lupercalia, but Sabrina could feel a fire burning inside of her. She had never felt so excited in this way. 

They had made a plan to meet at the mossy stump at the ends of the woods, far from everyone else. Nick wanted to respect that this was going to be Sabrina's first time, and didn't want anyone else interfering with tonight.

Before the festival began, Sabrina felt these lingering thoughts cross her mind.. was this the right decision? Was she really ready? After briefly speaking to Roz about her experience, she realized  that this was her decision, and hers alone. Her body would know when she was ready, and at this point, Sabrina's body was burning with excitement. Nick had been the support she needed, and wanted him to be by her side as she walks down the Path of Night.

Sabrina made her way down to the woods where everyone was gathered anticipating the sound of the horn to mark the night of release. She looked over to her side to see Nick giving her a devilish look.

As Ambrose released the warlocks she saw Nick go deep into the woods. Ambrose soon sounded the horn once again to release the witches, and they all took off. The excitement running through her body had her focused. She would not be stopped along the way and only had one goal in mind. She was making her way to the mossy stump and saw witches and warlocks start to join each other. She was hoping Nick was already at the spot waiting for her.

Nick was running through the forest dodging all of the couples and groups that were joining each other. This year was different. He wanted to spend it alone with Sabrina. He had never been with someone part-mortal and someone he actually had deep feelings for. This wasn't just lust and desire. This was something else entirely.

Out of nowhere he saw Dorcas appear in front of him.

"No fair sneaking off with the half-breed.. not until I've had my turn!" He struggled when she jumped onto him.

He didn't want to keep Sabrina waiting and didn't want the first sexual experience of the festival to be with Dorcas.

"Dorcas, now now.. we've had our fun before. This is Sabrina's _first_ Lupercalia. Let me break her into it so we can all have our fun together later on."

Nick gave her a seductive smile. He knew Dorcas was the weakest and most desperate out of the Weird Sisters. Maybe she would agree and let him go.

"Alright Nicky. I'll let you have fun with your half-breed. Just remember... I will have my way later on tonight and I won't let the mortal get in the way of it."

She ran a finger along Nick's arm.

"Who knows... maybe Sabrina would actually enjoy it and want to join in. She is coming into her witchhood now. She's not as innocent as you may believe."

Nick knew that Sabrina would not be ready for it tonight. Tonight isn't about sharing. For the first time, he just wanted to be one on one with someone. 

"Meet my sisters and I in the empty clearing of the forest so we can all join together under the moon. Don't keep us waiting for too long..."

With that Dorcas had gone off to find Melvin.

Nick was now in the clear. He took off towards their meeting spot. He didn't want to keep Sabrina to be waiting.

Sabrina had been waiting at the mossy stump for a few minutes. She started to feel anxious as time went on and there was no sign of Nick. Had he joined in on the others on the way? Just as she finished her last thought, she looked out to the forest as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Nick appeared and immediately embraced her.

"Have I been keeping you waiting for long? I tried to get here as soon as I could, but I ran into Dorcas on the way here. I was able to charm myself out of that situation."

Nick carressed Sabrina's face and kissed her gently. 

"I'm not surprised you were able to snake your way out of it Mr. Scratch." Sabrina smirked.

Nick had a certain charming power about him. He had a way to draw you in with just a few whispered words, and his intense gaze. He terrified her too. Sabrina had never felt like this in a boy's presence. She always felt like she had the upper hand. But Nick wasn't a boy.. For the first time, she realized that Nick was a man. Not a mortal man. A powerful warlock. His allure and talent was intoxicating. She was ready to explore how far that charm would take him tonight.

She leaned into him again and stopped just before their lips could touch. She felt his breath hitch and could feel the air surrounding them get thicker and thicker. 

Her tongue darted out and lightly licked Nick's bottom and top lip. Just a small tease. It was at that slight touch that Nick almost lost it. All of his desire for Sabrina had reached it's boiling point. He closed in the gap between them and met her lips. He started off slowly, and quickly picked up the pace as their tongues slid over each other.

He leaned Sabrina against a tree and hitched one of her legs up in a bid to feel her closer against him. Heat was radiating out of them both. They had wanted this and it was finally going to happen.

Sabrina's mind was racing. She had never experienced these sensations in her body before. As her leg was propped up and against Nick's body, she could feel a tingling sensation in her core each time his body brushed against her. Soon she found herself purposefully rubbing herself against Nick to feel the friction between her legs.

Nick groaned loudly as she moved against him. He picked up her other leg so she was now straddling his waist. Sabrina felt herself following on top of Nick as he gently brought them to the ground. Her legs were locked onto him tightly as they continued to kiss.

She felt like she was in a trance. It was just as Roz had described. Her body was taking over, and she didn't want it to end. She felt in control, but at the same time, a darkness was washing over her. A darkness that she had kept hidden away for so long. She couldn't help but feed into it tonight.

"Sabrina... I've never felt this way about anyone else before. Not other witches and warlocks, not even my family or my familiar."

Nick was staring into her eyes and Sabrina could feel the raw emotion he was laying out to her. Her chest tightened. She believed him.

"I feel the same way Nick. I never got this far with Harvey before, and I think deep down, I knew I was waiting for someone else to bring me here. I was waiting for you."

She barely whispered the last part to him. It was true. Her body had never felt such an ache before being involved in Nick. She felt completely vulnerable to him.

"Sabrina.. I love you. I've never loved anyone before... but the feeling comes so naturally when I'm with you. It just feels so right."

Sabrina felt the weight of those words. She brought her lips back to his, and started to remove her cloak. She wanted to feel him against her exposed skin. Even with the cool February air, all she felt was the warmth of their bodies.

They started to undress all while their lips were still connected, and soon found themselves bare to each other. Sabrina used her hands to explore Nick's body. It was like he was chistled from stone. He was so beautiful. She heard him let out a small moan as her hands started to go lower and lower until she finally gripped him. She had never done this before, but it was as if she was being possessed by all of the desire of the Lupercalia. She started to slide her hand up and down his length, as she looked up at him and saw the look in his eyes.

As soon as they locked eyes, she felt Nick use his force to flip them over so he was now on top of her. He started to lay kisses down from her neck, and stopping at her breasts. She felt her breath hitch as he took a nipple into his mouth and started to swirl it with his tongue.

Sabrina moaned as she was feeling this new sensation. She could feel the heat radiating out of her as he moved over to the other breast. While doing so, she felt his hand on her inner thigh, getting dangerously close to her core. Like a feather, he brushed his fingers across her thighs, and slowly used his finger to rub against her slit. She was slick with excitement.

His fingers moved upwards to find her clit and he started to make slow circles. Sabrina found herself throwing her head back in pleasure. She felt herself becoming more and more wet as Nick teased her.

Nick used his middle finger to slowly enter her and tease the inside of her walls. He looked up at her for reassurance that she was okay. She was starting to pant as he moved his finger in and out of her while he entered another finger to stretch out her walls. His fingers got slicker and slicker as he moved them in and out of her at a rhythmic pace. Just as she was about to reach her plateau, Nick removed his fingers and positioned his head in between her legs.

Before she knew it, Sabrina felt Nick's mouth on her core. He was using his tongue to tease her up and down the length of her slit before focusing all attention to her hardened clit. She never felt so excited before. He started to flick his tongue over her clit at just the right speed and pressure. Back and forth.. back and forth. She couldn't hold it any longer, and found herself climaxing into a loud orgasm.

"Unholy shit Nick.... That felt so amazing. Is it always that good?"

He smirked as he looked up at her between her legs.

"Only with you Sabrina." He brought himself up to her and gave her a kiss.

She could slightly taste her in his tongue and mouth, and it was getting her more and more excited.

Nick continued to kiss her as she used her slickness to glide her hands up and down Nick's length. From the feel of it, he was ready too.

"Sabrina.. are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to pressure you, and I'll be completely fine if you want to stop now."

"Nick.. I've never felt so ready."

With that Nick guided himself to Sabrina's entrance and slowly pushed in. Thank Satan that she had looked up a contraception spell before the festivities to ensure a safe experience.

Soon enough Nick had pushed his way through her hymen and his full length was inside of her. He paused as he relished the feeling of her walls surrounding him. He waited for a moment so Sabrina could get used to the feeling. As Nick looked into her eyes, she gave a small nod to reassure him that she was okay.

Nick started to move slowly in and out of her. Her cunt felt like smooth velvet. It was almost too overwhelming to bear. He started to pick up his pace as he heard Sabrina give out small moans beneath him. He couldn't help to let out some moans himself as he moved in and out.

As Nick was moving faster and faster, Sabrina gripped his back with her hands as her nails sunk into his flesh. She heard Nick let out a hiss as she pushed down a little deeper. This carnal feeling started to surface as she was getting closer and closer to her climax. She brought her lips to his neck and slid her tongue over and over before giving a bite.

Nick was getting closer to release. He wasn't expecting Sabrina to enjoy this as much as she was.

"Sabrina I'm nearly there. You feel so perfect. I'm about to cum."

"Nick it feels too good. I'm about t-"

And with that she could not finish her sentence. She felt herself explode with sensation as she felt her first orgasm come to life. She was almost seeing stars as she felt this power surge through her that she had never tapped into before. Nick's breathing started to pick up just as he climaxed feeling her walls squeeze around him. Nick continued to move in and out as his seed emptied into her. He let out one last groan as he slipped out and collapsed on top of her.

"Sabrina.. that was perfect. You're perfect. I love you Spellman." Nick looked up at her to see a smile growing on her face.

"Nick.. that was everything I thought and more. I love you too. I can't believe I waited so long to feel so right with someone." She gave him a kiss as they laid under the moon soaking in all of it's light and energy.

Sabrina felt like she was floating. She didn't want this feeling to end. This was more than just losing her virginity. This was the start to her new union with Nick, and the perfect end to Lupercalia.

Some part of her felt different... Was it her womanhood or her witchhood? She couldn't help but think a bit of both had evolved. It felt as Nick was the catalyst to spark this new power inside of her. Sabrina felt herself nuzzle a little bit closer to Nick. He played a sweet kiss on the top of her head. She felt so complete.


End file.
